oryndiilfandomcom-20200214-history
Velentz Royal Family
The Velentz Royal Family are the current ruling family of The Middle Kingdom. Succeeding the Velentz Ducal Family, the Royal Family came into existence in 3227 with the permission of the Casorian Empress, Joanna II. They are the first family to ever rule the rather new Kingdom and over all have been extraordinarily popular. As a consitutional monarchy very few of their faults ever surface. Kings of the Velentz Royal Line The Kings of the Velentz are the successors to the Dukes of Belsough, as with the Dukedom, there has never been a Queen-Regnant of the Middle Kingdoms, which is unfortunate as the law does state a woman can inherit on the same grounds as men. Queen-Consorts of the Velentz Royal Line There has never been a Queen-Regnant of the Middle Kingdoms and therefore all those who carried the title, 'Queen' have been the wives of ruling Kings. Traditionally the consorts of the Velentz King are from outlying regions to make sure that no Imperial Sympathiser who would seek reconsiliation would come to the throne. Tradgic History of Queens The Queens of the Middle Kingdom have an odd history. The First Queen, Isabelle was offered the Crown when her husband died, to rule as Queen-Regnant. Disgusted that they would defy the rule of the Gods, Isabelle did not even aknowledge she was Dowager, demanding her successor, her daughter-in-law be known as Princess-Consort until her death. This was only a year later but it ensured history would remember her as a Queen, pure and simple. Queen-Regent Juliana ruled as her infant son's protector for ten years until he himself died ironically on his eighteenth birthday, unsure of how to treat the once Queen-Regent her brother in-law the very surprised King Philip III let her keep her status as Queen-Regent yet with no political power. King Petre I was Crown-Prince for twenty two years, the year of his ascension his wife gave birth and died, just two weeks later his father died, therefore Princess Holiana was never officially Queen and was denied to be recognised as so. Queen Charlotte shared the fate of her mother-in-law, dying in labour giving birth to her daughter, however that daughter then went on to become Empress-Consort of the Casorian Empire, Maria-Charlotte. Line of Succession The Current Royal Line of Succession Immediate Royal Family -> King Petre II -> Philip, Prince of Belslough Should Princess Holly die childless, or the Prince have no more issue, then the line of succession will fall to his sister, Her Majesty, The Empress-Consort of the Casorian Empire, Maria Charlotte. She cannot ascend as she gave up her right to do so when marrying the Emperor, so it then passes to her children. King Philip IV -> Maria Charlotte, The Princess Royal -> Crown-Prince Henry-Joseph The official line of succession ends here, but in the realization that the Middle Kingdom's crown may pass into the Imperial Family, the Government has considered that they may offer it to the only other legitimate claimants. The only surviving scions of the Velentz Royal Line are the desecendants of King Philip the Glorious (Philip I)'s daughter. The current ruling family of the Duchy of Jaros, a duchy that holds great political sway in the Middle Kingdom. King Philip the Glorious -> Jennifer, Princess Royal -> Prince Russell, Duke of Jaros -> Karlof, Duke of Jaros -> Mark, Duke of Jaros -> Philip I, Duke of Jaros, -> Philip II, Duke of Jaros Category:Family Category:Dynasty